


Be My Superhero

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protectiveness, Recreational Drug Use, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweet, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Taehyun is trapped at a party and accidentally takes an edible. When trouble arises, he calls on Beomgyu to come rescue him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	Be My Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was high. So I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I'll try and get to more requests as soon as I can, I promise I see them and I love them all! It just takes time to write them and then I get my own plots I want to do too, but I will do my best! 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Taehyun remembered the exact reason why he didn’t go to parties as he stood in the living room of a stranger’s apartment holding a cup full of cheap alcohol. He didn’t go to parties because he hated them. He hated how crowded they were, how the air always smelled like a nauseating combination of alcohol, sweat, and vomit, and how people somehow thought it was okay to offer their bodies up to Taehyun.

Taehyun was a senior in high school but he never understood the appeal of this form of social interaction. He much preferred to hang out with his four best friends (one of whom he was dating) and play video games or watch animes together. He didn’t need the loud music or flashing lights or suspicious drinks. He had only come to this party because Hueningkai had begged him and he figured he had only a handful of weeks left to at least give them a chance. But now that he was there, Hueningkai having abandoned him early on to play a game of beer pong, he was regretting it.

He sat his cup down on the coffee table and managed to find a seat on the couch. He exhaled, running a hand through his hair and checking the time. It was an hour to midnight, and he kind of wanted to text Beomgyu to come pick him up. The elder had wanted to come, and Taehyun would have invited him to make things more bearable, but the party was strictly high school seniors only. Taehyun thought it was kind of stupid, but he didn’t want to risk being beat up or something for bringing his college boyfriend with him.

And so he told Beomgyu to stay home and that he would be just fine, but the boy insisted that Taehyun text him the moment he was ready to leave. Beomgyu really was so thoughtful, understanding Taehyun’s preferences so well it was like he could read his mind. He opened their chat and made to send a message, when someone sat down next to him so heavily it made Taehyun drop his phone.

“Oh! Apologies, I definitely wasn’t very graceful there,” they said. It was a boy Taehyun didn’t recognise, but he had a snapback on and was holding a beer bottle and his cheeks already had a drunken flush to them. He winked at Taehyun, who frowned and moved so his thigh wasn’t touching his. “It’s fine,” he replied stalely, picking his phone back up.

He averted his gaze to the screen, starting to type out a message to Beomgyu, when a drink was suddenly shoved under his nose. “Here! It’s cherry vodka and coke, made it myself,” the boy said, shaking the plastic cup around. Taehyun looked at him, a bit shocked at his forwardness, accepting the cup just so the boy would stop shaking it. He definitely wasn’t going to drink it, he wasn’t an idiot, so he just held it awkwardly. “Do you go to the same school? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” the boy said, taking a long drink of his beer after.

Taehyun glanced around him, trying to find Kai, but he didn’t see him. Sighing internally, he answered the question. “I’m in the honours program,” he said. The boy’s eyes widened as his brows shot up and he ‘oohed’, moving closer again. “The nerdy type, I like it,” he said, winking again. He was clearly flirting, and it made Taehyun’s skin crawl. The only person who could talk to him like that was Beomgyu but even then Taehyun would make so much fun of him he tried something so cheesy.

The boy didn’t seem to care, chuckling and pulling out a box of gummies. They were Taehyun’s favourite brand, and his eyes flickered down involuntarily as he recognised them. The boy noticed, and held out the box, brows arched. “Sweet treats for a sweet boy,” he said as Taehyun hesitantly dug a gummy out. He really didn’t want to eat it, but he had already declined the drink, so he ate the gummy quickly. He swallowed, and the boy seemed appeased, leaning against the couch and eating a gummy too.

He only ate one though, which was kind of weird, and Taehyun blinked a few times as the flavour lingered in his mouth. It was the familiar watermelon flavour, but it had a strange underlying of something…herbal.

His eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. Before the boy could grab his attention again he picked up his phone and typed out the fastest message yet.

**To: Beomgyu-hyungie**

I accidentally just took an edible. Please come get me. Weird guy won’t leave me alone. Bring back up.

He locked his phone after he shared his location, and then stood up. “I’m going to go the friend I came here with.”

He turned, but the boy was so fucking persistent that he wrapped a hand around Taehyun’s wrist and prevented him from walking away. “Hey now, I just gave you free weed, you could at least indulge me in a captivating conversation for a while,” he said, a hint of mirth in his voice. Taehyun felt a flash of fear, eyes widening, before sitting back down. Beomgyu would be there soon, so Taehyun would suffer through what he had to until then.

The boy smirked, keeping a hand on Taehyun’s wrist. “You’re really cute, I’m sorry I never paid attention,” he said, voice sickeningly sweet. He probably thought it sounded seductive, but Taehyun just found it weird. He really hoped his boyfriend showed up before the effects of the edible set in and he wouldn’t be in complete control of himself. At the thought of being taken against his will, the fear returned, tenfold stronger.

Taehyun felt his own muscles tense, his breath coming in shorter and quicker gasps, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel his palms sweating, and he leaned back as much as he could without making it look too obvious. “Have you ever been with a boy?” the other asked, trying to make his voice smooth but just making it sound creepy. Taehyun pressed his lips together, offended by the question. “That’s a bit presumptuous,” he replied, unable to help himself.

But the boy only laughed, throwing his head back before moving even closer. Taehyun could smell his sharp cologne now. _Hurry up, Beomgyu_. “I like when people play hard to get.” And that was the line for Taehyun, as he ripped his wrist out of the boy’s grip and stood up quickly. “I have a boyfriend,” he hissed, voice a bit shaky. His hands were clenched into fists, and when the boy stood up Taehyun realised he was taller—which was rare, because he himself was pretty tall—and his brief confidence shrunk as he had to look up at him. Not to mention, the movement jumpstarted his high, and he blinked a few times as his world became a bit fuzzy.

“Oh yeah?” the boy said in response. “Where is your boyfriend then? I don’t see anyone looking for you.” Taehyun paled a bit, jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really know what to say, and his brain had just gotten a lot foggier and it was difficult to string two words together. “I-,” he started to say, before cutting himself off because he still didn’t know what to reply with.

The boy chuckled, clearly getting a kick out of watching the marijuana take over Taehyun’s mind and body. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered, reaching out a hand. Taehyun’s eyes widened as he saw it headed to his waist, and he stepped away. He must have not noticed the person behind him though, because he bumped into a solid chest and gasped, mortified. “Sorry! I just-,” he started to apologise, before suddenly a strong arm was wrapping around him and his chin was tilted up so he locked eyes with Beomgyu. Yeonjun and Soobin stood behind him, looking at Taehyun worriedly. Beomgyu looked like a fucking angel sent from heaven, and that’s exactly what he was as Taehyun gasped again in relief, eyes widening and smile spreading.

“Hey baby, everything okay?” he asked, faux nonchalance in his tone. Taehyun blinked heavily, before glancing at the boy. He had straightened up, clearing his throat and drinking his beer, pretending to be entirely uninterested in Taehyun. He did narrow his eyes at Beomgyu though, as if unable to figure out who he was. “Do you go to Seoul Central?” he sneered. Beomgyu’s gaze left Taehyun to settle on the boy.

Taehyun felt himself pulled closer, and Yeonjun and Soobin moved forward to flank Beomgyu like he was the superhero and they were his sidekicks. “Seoul University, actually,” Beomgyu replied, calmly. Taehyun watched as the boy’s eyes widened and he looked around him. He inhaled a deep breath, but before he could shout that Beomgyu and the rest of Taehyun’s best friends were too old to be there, Beomgyu cut him off. “You drugged my boyfriend,” he said.

The boy froze, mouth wide open and eyes blinking fast for a few seconds, before he closes it, quickly lowering his arms and crossing them. “He accepted the gummy of his own accord, I didn’t force him to eat it,” he said matter-of-factly. Taehyun swallowed, his world spinning for a second. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Like anyone would believe that for a second,” he remarked. And that was apparently the end of the conversation because he turned then, twisting Taehyun with him.

He stared at Yeonjun, arm still secured around Taehyun’s shoulders. “Go find Hyuka, I’m going to take Taehyun home,” he instructed. His hyungs nodded, and gave Taehyun comforting pats as they passed.

When it was just him and Beomgyu, Taehyun felt a tangible warmth spread over him like a blanket. He didn’t know if it was the weed or if he just felt that strongly for the older boy. Said boy smiled a bit, thumbing Taehyun’s cheek. “How do you feel?” he asked. Taehyun shrugged, sighing happily. “I can definitely understand why people like to get high,” he replied with. Beomgyu chuckled, a chorus of bells, and then the two were walking outside.

Taehyun’s skin prickled with cold for a few seconds, before he was being gently lowered into the front seat of a car. He looked around him, recognising it as Beomgyu’s car. The older buckled him in, and then kissed him tenderly on the cheek, letting his lips linger a little. Taehyun blushed, eyes fluttering, before the lips disappeared and the passenger door slammed shut.

Less than a minute passed and the driver’s side door opened, Beomgyu sliding in. Once he was buckled, he shifted the car and drove away from the house. Taehyun relaxed, looking out his window at the stars, humming softly. Beomgyu reached over and took his hand, threading their fingers together. “Baby?” he asked quietly. Taehyun giggled, twisting to rest his head in Beomgyu’s direction. “Yes?” he replied.

The older smiled, eyes on the road. “Did that guy try and touch you?” The temperature dropped a little for Taehyun, and he ducked his head. Beomgyu squeezed his hand though, and so Taehyun answered. “No, but I could tell he wanted to,” he said honestly. He risked a glance at Beomgyu, but the older only nodded. The only indication he was pissed was the tight press of his lips. “I saw a full drink next to you on the table, did he offer it to you?” This was the next question.

Taehyun bit his lip, only nodding silently and sinking down into his seat some more. Beomgyu only squeezed his hand again, running his thumb over Taehyun’s knuckles as they drove.

Five minutes later, Beomgyu stopped in front of his apartment. Good, Taehyun wasn’t sure he’d be able to lie about being high to his parents. Beomgyu helped him to his door and when they walked in, the familiar sights and scents of Beomgyu filled Taehyun’s nose and he relaxed even further. The weed was heightening his senses and making him a lovesick fool. “Go get changed, I’m gonna grab you some water,” Beomgyu directed, leading Taehyun to his bedroom before leaving.

Taehyun gulped, going to his drawer in Beomgyu’s dresser. The fact he even had a drawer made him tear up, and when did he get so emotional? He changed into his pajamas, yawning, the weight and pressure on his brain getting heavier. He turned, nearly tripping as he fell onto Beomgyu’s bed. He crawled to the centre and was peeling back the covers when Beomgyu returned. He sat Taehyun’s water on the nightstand, before leaning down and kissing Taehyun where he kneeled.

Taehyun blushed, kissing him back, hands holding the duvet cover. “Cuddle with me,” he breathed, pulling away to look at Beomgyu. Beomgyu blushed this time, before nodding. He spent a few minutes getting changed, and once he was done, Taehyun made room for him. The older slipped under the sheets, looking at the younger. Taehyun smiled a bit, before opening his arms.

Beomgyu blushed, slowly moving into them, resting his head next to Taehyun’s on the pillow. He lifted a hand then, and Taehyun shivered as Beomgyu carded his fingers through his hair so slowly. It was soothing, and Taehyun’s eyes fluttered shut, the feeling amplified by the drugs in his system. “You’re mine,” he whispered.

Taehyun’s eyes opened, bright. “I am,” he whispered back. Beomgyu exhaled, pressing his forehead against Taehyun’s. “And I’m yours,” he breathed, lips moving against the younger’s. Taehyun’s heart was beating so hard against his chest he was sure Beomgyu could feel it from where their torsos were pressed together. “I love you, hyung,” he replied, and then pressed his lips against the older’s.

Beomgyu squeaked a bit, adorably, and then kissed back. He rested his hand on the back of Taehyun’s neck, the other pressed against his chest, and he kissed sweetly and slowly. Taehyun gave into his ministrations quickly, growing loose and even more floaty. But Beomgyu didn’t take advantage, and instead pulled away and cuddled close. “I love you too.” Taehyun blushed, wrapping his arm around the older. He breathed in deeply, feeling safe now that he was with Beomgyu.

He closed his eyes then, and fell quickly into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
